


Afternoon Delight

by swtalmnd



Series: Yours, J [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A lazy Saturday afternoon with Q, Bond, Walther, and Pascal.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks kate_the_reader for the quick and kind beta!
> 
> Written as a panacea for all the angst being showered upon brookebond's little fluffy headcanons.

"Shit, fuck, fuck!" yelled Q, staring at the carnage on his screen.

"Gotcha," said Bond smugly, settling back with his prize in hand as his princess crossed the finish line ahead of Q's skeletal Bowser.

"I can't believe you made me pay money for you to beat me with Cat Peach," grumbled Q, though he was grinning a little.

Bond chuckled and broke off a bit of cake to feed to Q. "You bought yourself that thing," he said, gesturing to the game, which was doing a replay of their best moments.

Q ate the bite delicately and smiled over at Bond, laughing when Walther jumped up to see if the food being shared was something for him, too. "I suppose I did, my princess."

Pascal followed at a slower pace, sauntering over to see if the milk for Bond's tea had been left unattended next to the pot. Sadly for him, they'd acquired a creamer with a lid after he broke the last one trying to fit his whole head into it.

"I think that's our cue to feed them and us both," said Q with a laugh. "Are we going out tonight?"

"I thought I'd go by that Japanese place and get takeaway, unless you want to eat there?" They always spoiled Q rotten when he came in, but Q didn't always want to forgo pyjamas on the weekend in order to get there.

Q gave Bond a curious look, since usually he was the one trying to drag Q out of the house rather than suggesting he stay in. "You've got some sort of wicked plan," said Q. "I suppose I'll consent to be spoiled."

Bond grinned and kissed him. "I knew you'd see it my way, love. Want another pot of Earl Grey before I go?"

"Mm, no." Q shook his head. "I'll have that green stuff with dinner. I think I'll go wallow in your giant bathtub while you're gone, instead."

"You secretly like that green stuff." Bond stole another kiss, evicted the kitten, and got up. "Let's clean up here and then I'll install you in the bath before I go, as motivation to come home sooner."

Bond loved both dressing and undressing his lover just as much as Q enjoyed the pampering, so Q let himself be chivvied into motion. They moved in concert once they started going, easy together after several months of cohabitation. The kittens got their evening wet food feast, the pot was emptied and rinsed and the cups and plates went into the dishwasher. Extra milk had a spot in the fridge and extra biscuits went back into their tin, and soon enough they were trailing back to the master bathroom, trading kisses and quips in equal measure.

Once they got there, a different sort of comfort took over. Q relaxed as Bond undressed him, taking far more care with Q's clothes than Q did on his own, and more care with Q's body as well. Q rewarded him with kisses and cooperation, moving into the caresses and being patient with the process.

"You're so good to me, James," Q purred, stroking James' short hair as he got Q out of his favourite cardigan, ancient t-shirt, and warm pyjamas. He was even gentle with the wool socks, another hand-knit pair that had shown up on Q's desk as a gift from one of the knitters in Q-Branch. Once they found out that Q got cold and loved handknits, there had been a lot of threats of fingerless gloves and other such wonders.

"You deserve all the spoiling you get," said Bond, tossing the soft things onto the edge of the sink. "I bet you get three more pairs at least, once I tell them how much you love wearing these at home." Bond pulled down Q's pants and kissed his cock when it sprang up, unable to stay entirely soft with Bond on his knees.

"I enjoy spoiling you right back," said Q with a smile. "Even if you do abuse it for DLC."

"You love Cat Peach as much as I do," teased Bond. "You're just sulking because I won."

"That is...possibly true." Q's smile turned into a little smirk, and he bent down to kiss Bond's lovely mouth. "If you stay down there you'll never go out for takeaway."

Bond laughed and stood, pulling Q in for a deep, luscious kiss. "It would almost be worth it, but I know better than to forget to feed you."

Q huffed a laugh in between soft kisses. "Go on, get out of here while I wallow in the bath."

"I'll come get you out for dinner, love." Bond stole one last kiss and headed out, not bothering to change out of his obscenely tight jeans.

Q admired the view, then turned and got the tub filling, climbing in and adding a touch of his favourite bath oil. The cats came strolling in after Q was settled, lounging on the tub's extra-wide edge and demanding affection. Pascal liked to drink the bathwater, but Walther just wanted his ears scratched at every possible opportunity.

Q lost himself in the moment, his active mind sifting through the day, the week, the amazing few months he'd spent as Bond's lover. "I'm so glad you guys don't pee on stuff when I keep weird hours," said Q teasingly.

"I'm just as glad as you are," said Bond from the doorway, where he was holding a pair of silk underpants. "Need fresh pyjamas as well?"

Q laughed. "Nah, I didn't spill or anything," he said. "Come bring me a towel and a kiss?"

"Of course." James put deed to word while Q rinsed off one last time and drained the tub. The kittens went to twine around James' ankles and meow piteously as though they had not just been fed, but he was used to the interference by now and managed to bring Q his towel and dry him gently without tripping over them.

"So, is there a surprise?" asked Q hopefully.

Bond chuckled and kissed him. "Of course there is, love." He reversed his earlier process, kissing Q's cock and dressing him in the silken pants, slipping on the pyjamas and woolen socks, and finally one of James' shirts instead of Q's, and the cardigan atop it all.

Q wrapped himself around James and kissed him thoroughly. "Feed me?"

James laughed and tugged him out into the dining space off the kitchen, where he'd laid out the full Japanese feast -- covering any dishes the cats might want -- and also displayed five slices of Chinese roll cake on a platter, each a different colour and, presumably, flavour.

"You gorgeous man, you know just how to get me to do that thing you like in bed," said Q, teasing gently. Bond liked everything they did in bed, as did Q, though they did both have a few particular favourites, and it was hard to find ways to make Bond's life as much better as he'd made Q's on a daily basis.

Bond kissed him again and poured green tea from the pot he'd made; after Q proved to like it with certain meals, Bond had stocked them up on the good stuff rather than relying on tea bags from takeaway places. "Go on, dig in. I have to feed all my kittens properly."

"You do a pretty good job. Colin tells me you topped up his petty cash again," said Q, taking covers off dishes and exploring a bite of this and that. Between Bond and the restaurant owner, Q had sampled nearly all of their available dishes; this meal combined a number of his favourites, from seaweed salad to delicate whole fried fish. Bond had a couple of things on his side that Q didn't like, but had given Q a whole extra fish to make up for it.

"I find it goes better for everyone if I don't make him ask me when it gets low," said Bond teasingly. "I want to keep him keeping you happy."

Q kissed him, and then ate a bite of lotus root. "You do, and not just with the food, though that doesn't mean you're allowed to stop with the food."

Bond laughed. "I love you, kitten," he said, kissing Q's nose.

Q blushed and smiled back. "I love you, too, idiot."

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence, and they both cleaned their plates completely. Bond got the dishwasher loaded and running while Q made a proper pot of tea, and a tray with appropriate condiments loaded up, not to mention the cake plate. They cuddled up on the couch and started the newest episode of something they both enjoyed.

Once the tea was poured, Q sat back and sighed happily, lap full of cake. "Should I ask or guess the flavours?"

"One bite and then I'll tell you," said Bond, sounding amused and indulgent. He took the fork from Q's hand and got some of the pale yellow cake to feed to him.

"Mmm, that's just cake," said Q, licking his lips. "Not very sweet, but well-balanced and very light."

Bond kissed his nose. "Vanilla." He forked up the next one, which was the darker of two brown cake rolls, both with white swirls of cream filling.

Q took a sip of tea before eating the bite, but the flavour was unmistakeable. "A lovely light chocolate."

"Very good," said Bond, looking amused.

The green one was next, which Q guessed from the colour was matcha, though he hadn't expected the red beans dotting the filling. The light brown turned out to be a lovely coffee flavour with whipped cream filling, and finally the bright pink one was strawberry, with a few thin-sliced berries rolled up in the filling as a lovely surprise.

"These are all delicious," said Q, giving Bond a strawberry-sweet kiss.

"But the chocolate is your favourite," said Bond dryly.

Q laughed. "It is, but you knew that," he said. He stole the fork back and fed Bond some bites between his own, though they knew Q would eat most of it.

"That's why there's a whole chocolate cake in the fridge for tomorrow," teased Bond. "I also got some pasta stuff while I was out, so we can hit the pub for brunch and have that for dinner."

"You really do know the way to my heart," said Q, eating another bite of the airy, subtly-sweet dessert.

"It's in your trousers just like mine," said Bond with a chuckle, kissing him and licking cream off his mouth. "But feeding your stomach is a good start."

Q laughed and fed Bond a bite with his fingers, which got them predictably sucked into Bond's lush mouth. Q never quite got over how full Bond's lower lip was, not to mention all the amazing things he could do with his tongue when properly motivated.

Bond fed Q right back, and soon enough the cake was gone and they'd switched smoothly to snogging on the sofa like teenagers, with Q's erection sliding in the silk pants Bond had chosen as he rutted against the solid body beneath him. Q was starting to lose himself in the pleasure when Bond flipped them over with a move that stole Q's breath. One more deep kiss and Bond slid down Q's body, got into his pyjamas and sucked him in with that same subtle, sensual glide of mouth and tongue and lips and suction.

Q cried out and rode the sensations until they peaked and he bucked up into Bond's mouth, filling it with a different sort of cream. Bond swallowed and grinned up at him like a satisfied cat, tucking him back away with deft, gentle fingers.

"So, you were saying something about that thing I like?" said Bond, smirking.

Q laughed and hit him with a pillow, which startled a laugh out of Bond. "Not until my legs recover enough to make it to the bed," he teased back, purring a little as Bond laid himself out on top of Q for more snogging.

"I suppose I can be patient," said Bond, tasting of several kinds of cream in a not-unpleasant way. His arms came up to cradle Q close as they kissed, every gesture making Q feel cherished.

"I'm sure you'll think of some way to pass the time," said Q, feeling languid and tingly, sated and perfectly, delightfully content.


End file.
